


Stars

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dating, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sweet, Sweet Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: It was a beautiful evening.The stars were twinkling, decorating the dark night.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YUTA💛   
boi, i love you so much, youre so talented, inspirational and wise😆 have a blessed day yuta, we love you!
> 
> .
> 
> anyways, a sappy YuTae story for today because i really miss them :") also, sorry for the slow updates. I had exams :")
> 
> i apologize for grammar or spelling errors!
> 
> enjoy?

It was a beautiful evening.

The sky was littered with stars. Yuta couldn't stop staring at the twinkling lights decorating the dark night. He smiled to himself, his eyes refusing to leave the beautiful sight.

"What are you smiling at?"

Yuta snapped out of his thoughts, his lovers' voice breaking the little moment. The smile not leaving his lips. He turned towards his phone resting on the table.

He could see Taeyong staring at him, a smile on his lips. "The sky is beautiful tonight."He whispered.  
"Not as beautiful as you."Taeyong replied, which Yuta responded with a laugh.  
"Were you thinking about me?" Taeyong suddenly questioned. Yuta grinned, "There isn't a moment I wouldn't think about you." He could hear his boyfriend snort, letting out a laugh."Since when are you so sappy?"

Yuta rolled his eyes, "The sap rubbed off from you obviously."

It was just like any other night. Taeyong would call him, talk to him for hours, joke around with him. Yuta could go on hours without talking just to listen to Taeyongs' voice. They rarely get to see each other, let alone be together. To Yuta, even a small text was enough for him.

Yuta sighed, taking his phone from the table and made his way out towards the balcony. The cold breeze made contact with his skin, which made him shiver.

"Yukkuri?"  
"Hm?"He responded, his eyes not leaving the star-filled sky.  
"I need to go."Taeyong said, his voice hinted in disappointment."I'll call you whenever I can, alright? Love you."With that, he hung up. Yuta could only smile. His phone vibrated, only to see a notification from Taeyong.

** _Taeyongie <3_ **   
_It's getting late, take care of yourself. I love you ❤_

Yuta let out a small chuckle, a dreamy smile decorating his lips. He shook his head slightly, putting his phone away. Taeyong is making him act like a school girl receiving a confession from her crush.

Yuta continued to look up at the twinkling stars, wondering if Taeyong was staring at the same stars.

He didn't know how many minutes has passed. He was too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't notice a pair of strong arms wrapped around his petite waist, pulling him backwards; flushed against someones' chest.

Yuta smiled, he didn't have to guess.

He could feel Taeyong resting his chin on his shoulder, his hot breath tickling Yutas' neck. "Yukkuri.."He whispered, making Yuta shiver. The younger relaxed himself, leaning onto his boyfriend. "Yongie..."He said, "I thought you're suppose to be back this weekend."He whispered.

"Baby, I couldn't handle another day without you in my arms."The older mumbled against his skin.Surely, Taeyong slowly intertwined their hands. Yuta chuckled, staring down at their tangled hands. They fitted perfectly, as if they were made for each other. It felt nice, having Taeyong around him like this.

He could feel Taeyong pulling him closer, peppering butterfly kisses along his neck. Yuta whimpered slightly, his beart beating wildy and he swore that it could explode.

Taeyong nibbled his earlobe, a soft bite and lick made the younger whimper more. The soft sounds coming from his lover was enough to drive Taeyong crazy.

The older male spun Yuta around, facing him. His grip on Yutas' petite waist got tighter as he pulled said Japanese male closer. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuta was beautiful, even in the dim light. His eyes were twinkling like the stars and his skin was glowing. He could feel the younger wrapping his arms around his neck. Taeyong leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Yutas' rosy lips. He raised a hand up, thumbing Yutas' cheek fondly. Before he even knew it, Taeyong pressed their lips together in a slow, intimate kiss. Yuta could feel his body heat up, slowly melting into the kiss. Taeyong pulled him closer by the waist, as Yutas' fingers intertwining with Taeyongs' hair.  
Their kiss became more passionate as their tongues got involved. Yuta whimpered,trying to get away but Taeyongs' hold on him was preventing him to do so.

They pulled away, staring into each others' eyes. In his mind, no one else existed other than Taeyong and himself.

"Yukkuri.."Taeyong said, his voice hoarse. "Yongie..."He responded, cupping Taeyongs' face. They both stared at each other before bursting into giggles, "You're such a sap."Yuta said, leaning onto him. "I'm a sap only for you."  
"Taeyong!"He tutted, smacking Taeyongs' shoulder playfully.

It was a beautiful evening, indeed. With Taeyong by his side, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, ily all!  
check me out on other social media.
> 
> twitter: @yukkeuri_  
instagram; @yukkueri
> 
> i hope you liked the story, peace✌🏻


End file.
